Apocalipse, please
by Dana Norram
Summary: HIATUS // Dez anos após a derrota daquele que se nomeava Lorde das Trevas, o mundo bruxo encontra forças para se reerguer na figura de seu grande herói: Draco Malfoy. // SLASH // HarryxDraco // WIP
1. Depois do Fim

**Título: **Apocalipse, Please  
**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Capa:** Vide Profile  
**Sinopse:** Dez anos após a derrota daquele que se nomeava Lorde das Trevas, o mundo bruxo encontra forças para se reerguer na figura de seu grande herói: Draco Malfoy.  
**Gênero:** Aventura/Romance  
**Classificação: **Slash/Nc-17  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (_Quê enigma, Rocco?_)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse o sétimo livro não seria lançado _tão_ rápido assim. Tia Jô, _please_, não mate o Remus! T-T E quanto à canção _Apocalipse, Please_, bem, ela pertence a banda **Muse** e eu só peguei o título emprestado. E nada mais. 

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH** — gênero também conhecido como: _dois homens lindos de morrer engatados numa relação muito, muito íntima e imprópria para o horário nobre da vossa televisão brasileira._ Não gosta? Mude de canal JÁ. O senhor e a senhora não são obrigados a continuar, muito menos euzinha a agüentar comentários grosseiros de gente que não sabe o que quer da vida, viste?

* * *

"_E a imagem que você tinha de mim...  
__Cadê?  
__O gato comeu?  
__O chapeleiro escondeu?  
__Ou será que foi você quem perdeu...  
__Do lado de lá de um espelho?"  
_**(Prayer)

* * *

**

**Apocalipse, Please  
**_Por Dana Norram_

**—X—**

**Capítulo Um: _Depois do Fim_**

**—X—**

Os olhos verdes, protegidos atrás dos velhos óculos redondos. Os cabelos negros e revoltos, apontando para todas as direções. A fina cicatriz em formato de raio, coberta pela despontada franja. Tudo continuava lá. Quase não houvera mudanças visíveis no Harry Potter que em silêncio assistia a uma saraivada de fogos de artifício explodirem sobre o céu do beco diagonal.

O halloween do ano de 2007 chegava ao fim, e o mundo bruxo comemorava o décimo aniversário da morte d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

"_Hipócritas_." Uma voz levemente irritada fez Harry franzir as sobrancelhas de leve, mas ele não se mexeu quando sentiu Hermione parar ao seu lado. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o busto, os olhos castanhos fixos no céu através da janela em cujo parapeito ele estivera apoiado durante a última meia hora. "Era o _seu_ nome que eles deveriam chamar, Harry, você sabe disso."

Ambos observaram as luzes explodirem por mais alguns instantes em absoluto silêncio. Do lado de fora vinham os gritos de êxtase da multidão. Hermione inspirou fundo. Harry balançou a cabeça, o cansaço e a fadiga estampados em sua face.

"Não quero discutir esse assunto outra vez. Eu não faço a menor questão, eu... eu nunca quis ser famoso e essa coisa toda, para começar-"

Hermione abriu a boca, mas foi outra voz quem interrompeu o discurso dele.

"Não se trata de fama, Harry, e você sabe disso." Ron Weasley caminhou para dentro da sala parcamente iluminada e seus olhos se desviaram para a criança que ele trazia pela mão. "Vamos, Andrew. Dê um beijo de boa noite na sua mãe."

Harry assistiu ao menino soltar-se de Ron e correr na direção de Hermione, que o ergueu no ar com alguma dificuldade, os braços rechonchudos dele enlaçando seu pescoço.

"Andrew quis assistir aos fogos lá de cima," disse Ron à guisa de explicação, sob o olhar inquisidor da esposa. "Você sabe como ele é. Quando bota alguma coisa na cabeça, não tem quem tire."

"Não faço idéia de a quem ele puxou." Comentou Harry irônico, se oferecendo para pegar o afilhado no instante em que Hermione bufou irritada e rodou os olhos, logo após aceitar um beijo do filho.

"É verdade o que a mamãe disse hoje de manhã, tio Harry?" Perguntou o menino com um ar curioso, voltando-se para o padrinho. "Você também já foi um herói?"

Harry lançou um olhar que fez a amiga se encolher.

"_Obrigado_, Hermione." Resmungou entredentes, apertando as sobrancelhas negras.

"Harry, eu-" Hermione deu um passo na direção dele com a mão estendida, mas o amigo ignorou-a e saiu do cômodo carregando Andrew, que acenou para os pais antes de desaparecer pela porta nos braços do padrinho.

Não era como se Harry quisesse fugir do passado ou coisa parecida. Ele só achava decididamente _irritante_ ser obrigado a conviver com aquela constante lembrança do que ele fora um dia.

Herói. Ora, corta essa. Quem queria saber d'O Menino Que Sobreviveu agora?

"Mamãe vai ficar zangada com você, tio Harry." A voz de Andrew ecoou em algum lugar acima da cabeça de Harry, firme, inteligente e decidida. Quase não-infantil. "Ela não gosta que saiam da sala quando está falando, sabe? Outro dia papai fez isso e..."

Andrew emitiu um ruído que lembrava muito o dos fogos de artifício explodindo e, a contragosto, Harry deixou um sorriso escapar.

"Tem toda razão, Andy." O bruxo mais velho ofegou por um instante, finalmente sentindo o peso do afilhado após subir alguns lances de escada, colocando-o no chão e segurando sua mão para continuar o caminho através de um longo corredor. O garoto crescera consideravelmente nos últimos meses e agora já passava da sua cintura. "Amanhã pedirei desculpas a sua mãe, está bem? Não quero deixá-la brava. Agora, vamos, vamos... onde foi que ela enfiou seus pijamas?"

Harry deixou que Andrew se vestisse sozinho, sorrindo intimamente quando o garoto recusou sua ajuda para pegar um livro que estava na parte mais alta da estante, deixando que ele puxasse uma cadeira para alcançar o volume por si só.

"_Hogwarts, uma História_?" Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, folheando o livro que Andrew lhe passou antes de entrar debaixo das cobertas.

"Estou relendo para a prova de amanhã." Explicou o garoto em tom solene, afofando o travesseiro com alguns pequenos socos, antes de estender a mão para o padrinho.

Harry tentou não parecer impressionado e devolveu o volume sem mais comentários, pensando intimamente que mesmo após tantos anos ele nunca se dera ao trabalho de ler aquele livro. O afilhado abriu a pesada edição sobre o colo, voltando o rosto na direção do padrinho, suas sobrancelhas castanho-arruivadas se arqueando de um jeito que lembrava muito Hermione. Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Certo, certo. Vou deixar você estudar em paz. Uma professora como sua mãe não deve ser alguém fácil de se agradar."

Então, fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos encaracolados, Harry virou de costas e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto, mas a voz de Andrew o deteve na altura da porta.

"Tio Harry?" O tom do menino era hesitante. O bruxo mais velho franziu o cenho. Andrew sempre se comportava tanto como um adulto que às vezes Harry se esquecia que ele era apenas uma criança.

"Sim, Andy?"

"Quando eu fizer onze anos, vou poder ir para Hogwarts?"

Harry sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta e forçou um sorriso quando se voltou para encará-lo.

"Com quantos anos você está agora, Andrew?"

"Completo oito daqui a um mês e sete dias." Respondeu o afilhado sem se abalar, voltando a parecer o rapazinho decidido de quem Ron e Hermione tanto se orgulhavam.

"_Oito_?" Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo um certo desespero diante daquela prova viva e irrefutável do passar dos anos. "Bom, ainda falta um tempinho para chegar sua época de Hogwarts, não falta? Por que já está tão preocupado com isso agora?"

Os ombros de Andrew murcharam de um jeito muito parecido com Ron.

"Ouvi papai e a mamãe falando com a tia Luna ontem. Ela comentou algo sobre como era _legal_ que mamãe tivesse sido uma aluna tão boa em Hogwarts, já que nós nunca poderíamos estudar lá mesmo..."

Andrew voltou os olhos para o livro sobre seu colo e acariciou as páginas com ternura.

O bolo na garganta de Harry dobrou de tamanho instantaneamente.

"Andy... _Andrew_. Olhe para mim." Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do menino e assistiu aflito um par de olhos azuis se voltar para ele. "As coisas hoje não são mais como quando seus pais e eu estudávamos-"

"Por que eu não posso ir para Hogwarts, tio Harry?" O tom da voz do afilhado fez Harry fechar os olhos, sentindo uma onda de raiva antiga voltar com tudo, se alastrando por seu peito sem o menor controle. Ele sentiu vontade, como não sentia a anos, de pegar sua varinha e azarar algumas pessoas por aí. Harry respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, fazendo um aceno meio hesitante, meio afirmativo, tentando se acalmar.

"_Porque,_ ainda que a sua mãe tenha sido uma das alunas mais brilhantes de toda a história de Hogwarts, ela nasceu trouxa, como a minha mãe. E embora seu pai seja um dos homens mais corajosos do mundo e tenha o sangue puro de centenas de gerações em suas veias, ele fez escolhas que outras pessoas julgam erradas, Andy."

O garoto ouviu sem interromper, parecendo já estar a par de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo precisando ouvir de uma outra pessoa antes de aceitar aquilo como um fato imutável. Incontestável. Com um aceno tranqüilo, firme e dono de si, Andrew voltou a mirar o livro em suas mãos com indizível adoração.

"Existe mesmo uma câmera secreta no castelo?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, os olhos mais uma vez envoltos num brilho curioso, embora levemente desconfiado. Quase cético, exatamente como a mãe. Harry sorriu, sentindo alívio pelo afilhado não ter insistido no assunto. A Guerra e tudo que ela trouxera não era um assunto que ele estava pronto para discutir. Talvez nunca estivesse.

"Prometo contar se você tirar uma boa nota no exame amanhã." Tornou Harry com um ar que em dias melhores poderia ser descrito como 'maroto'. "Fechado, Andy?"

Andrew apertou com força a mão oferecida pelo padrinho e voltou-se para o livro em suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Harry fechava a porta com um estalo, o barulho de seus passos ecoando pelo corredor deserto.

**oOo**

Não passou pela cabeça de Harry retornar para a sala onde estivera assistindo à queima de fogos. A idéia de uma nova discussão com Ron e Hermione sobre sua constante apatia não lhe agradava sob nenhum aspecto. Em vez disso, preferiu descer lance após lance de escadas, até sentir seus pés tocarem a terra fofa que cobria todo o térreo de um antigo prédio de três andares, abandonado no lado trouxa de Londres. Aquele era o que eles chamavam de "lar" há quase um ano.

Harry observou ao redor atentamente. Um pouco mais afastado das escadas, a pequena estufa onde Neville cultivava as plantas que Hermione usava em suas poções. Poções que Ron e Harry negociavam como podiam. Juntos, eles podiam garantir parte do sustento para o que restara da velha Ordem da Fênix.

Desfazendo toda sorte de feitiços de proteção que separavam as escadas da entrada camuflada — desembocando nos fundos de uma loja no mais remoto canto do Beco Diagonal, Harry tentou não pensar em como era ingrata a vida que eles eram obrigados a levar desde o final da Guerra. Mas era difícil esquecer de tudo quando o rosto de seu afilhado não lhe saía da cabeça de jeito nenhum. Era tão injusto que Andrew e tantas outras crianças pagassem pelos erros e pelas escolhas _dele_.

Harry nunca poderia dizer que se acostumara, embora já tivesse desistido de lutar por um mundo que parecia decididamente conformado com a sua atual situação. Ele, porém, entendia a reação da sociedade bruxa. Todos estavam com medo do que aconteceria depois do fim e aceitaram de braços abertos quando surgira alguém que não se importava em vestir o uniforme de salvador da pátria. Harry tinha plena noção de que nunca se encaixara muito bem naquele papel. Ele não sabia fazer discursos. Transmitir segurança através de palavras bem escolhidas. Ou mesmo posar sorrindo para fotografias.

Draco Malfoy sabia.

"_E como sabe"_, pensou Harry com amargor, saindo para a noite gelada de outono e puxando um capuz para cobrir seu rosto. Inspirou fundo duas vezes e depois soltou a respiração de uma única vez.

Cartazes com o rosto de seu antigo colega de escola estavam por toda parte. Para onde quer que olhasse, havia fotografias em vários tamanhos de um homem próximo dos trinta anos. Os cabelos loiros ligeiramente compridos presos num rabo-de-cavalo firme. A face inescrutável torcida num bem ensaiado sorriso e uma das mãos erguida num aceno enfático. Harry imediatamente sentiu um arrepio que sabia nada ter a ver com o vento frio que sacudia suas vestes.

A verdade era que Draco estava cada vez mais parecido com o falecido Lucius Malfoy, e aquilo era algo que fazia o bolo na garganta de Harry crescer consideravelmente.

Ele até tentara, mas nunca havia conseguido esquecer da imagem do loiro em seu sexto ano, quando ele abaixara a varinha, sem conseguir proferir o feitiço que deveria ter matado Albus Dumbledore. Harry nunca compartilhara aquilo com mais ninguém, e às vezes perguntava a si mesmo se poderia ter ajudado o loiro quando tivera a oportunidade. Harry não conseguia culpar Draco Malfoy pela situação em que vivia. Não conseguia culpar a ninguém além de si mesmo.

Parou de caminhar para examinar velhos cartazes de busca colados nos muros de uma das ruelas que dava acesso à principal rua do Beco Diagonal. A tinta havia desbotado quase que completamente e mal se podia ler o _"Ronald Bilius Weasley, procurado pelo assassinato de Viktor Krum"_ no topo de uma das folhas. O papel se rasgara em diversas partes e outras estavam cobertas por enormes propagandas de Draco Malfoy, apoiando sua atual — e praticamente ganha — candidatura à Ministro da Magia. Um pouco abaixo, outro cartaz, ainda mais desbotado, exibia os rostos juvenis de Colin e Denis Creevey sobre a legenda de _"Procurados por invasão e roubo de propriedade do Ministério"_.

Neville fora dado como morto poucos dias antes da queda de Voldemort, e sua avó não agüentara o golpe, sucumbindo antes de descobrir que o neto estava vivo, apenas escondido para sobreviver. Aquela era a única coisa da qual Neville se arrependia, aparentemente. Ao menos foi o que ele dissera a Harry, quando este tomara coragem para lhe perguntar sobre o assunto certa vez, anos atrás. Luna conseguira passar desapercebida pelos interrogatórios, fingindo ter sido alvo da maldição _Imperio_ — de fato, Luna chegara a aplicar a maldição em si mesma algumas vezes, só por via das dúvidas — e hoje trabalhava como fotógrafa para o novo Profeta Diário, embora fizesse questão de conservar sua fama de excêntrica. O _The Quibbler_ fechara as portas há poucos anos, após o pai de Luna ser morto por assassino _ou_ assassinos desconhecidos, como disse uma reportagem de canto de página, rapidamente esquecida por todos, exceto por ela.

Nunca conseguiram acusar Hermione formalmente por nada, ainda que ela tivesse figurado em vários cartazes como _"Suspeita de se envolver em atividades anti-Ministério e considerada inteligente e extremamente perigosa"_ — o que bastava para um mundo com medo da própria sombra, desesperado por ter alguém em quem colocar a culpa por seus próprios erros. Se fosse uma nascida trouxa, casada com Ronald Weasley e melhor amiga do famigerado Harry Potter, tanto melhor.

Mas era engraçado não haver mais fotos do próprio Harry espalhadas por aí. Aparentemente a sociedade queria se esquecer de ambas as suas facetas. A de Herói e a de Homicida. Essa última, em especial, estivera muito em voga pouco menos de uma década atrás: _"O Menino Que Sobreviveu — Salvador ou Assassino inescrupuloso?"_ fora uma manchete bem popular, pelo que ele se lembrava.

O fato era que Harry jamais se esqueceria das pupilas dilatadas de Ginny Weasley, nem de seu corpo frágil caído sobre o chão de Gringotes, diante de uma multidão de curiosos. Harry sabia que nunca se esqueceria dos murmúrios, dos dedos apontados em sua direção, dos cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo piso de mármore. E não era porque ele estivera lá, segurando a varinha no exato momento em que um feitiço levou a vida dos olhos dela. Era porque a foto daquela cena, clicada por algum fotógrafo anônimo, imediatamente se tornara uma arma contra Harry Potter, seu nome e tudo que ele representava — amplamente divulgada em todos os meios de comunicação bruxo existentes.

'_De que adiantava ter derrotado o Lorde se para isso Harry Potter perdeu o juízo?'_, os jornais se perguntavam. A mesma pergunta ecoava pelas ruas, pelas casas, as palavras impregnadas de medo do mundo que passara a ver a Guerra sob uma nova ótica: a de _Harry Potter versus o Lorde das Trevas_ e em _como_ e a que _preço_ O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu o derrotara.

'_Potter e seus seguidores são uma ameaça para a nossa sociedade de uma maneira que aquele que se auto-intitulava Lorde das Trevas nunca foi...'_ refletia uma reportagem que só serviu como a gota d'água para transbordar um balde já cheio de dúvidas.

Sufocada pelo medo de ver surgir um novo Voldemort sob a pele de Harry Potter — um feiticeiro jovem e poderoso — a sociedade bruxa, aos poucos, o repudiou por completo.

Haviam, porém, desistido de procurar por ele há alguns anos. O que não significava que era prudente aparecer em público ostentando a cicatriz que jamais o deixaria passar incógnito. Sua pele empalidecera terrivelmente devido à falta de sol, e Harry podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes vira a luz do dia nos últimos cinco anos. E nos dedos de uma única mão quais destas vezes foram em território bruxo.

Mas naquela noite, acompanhado por todas as suas perturbadoras lembranças, Harry sentia pela primeira vez em muito tempo uma vontade incontrolável de sair e caminhar pelas ruelas conhecidas, que tão pouco haviam mudado na última década. Os cartazes estampados com a face de Draco Malfoy só aumentaram conforme ele avançou pela multidão que assistia ao fim da queima de fogos. Ninguém prestou atenção nele, da mesma forma que ele não se demorou em observar nenhuma pessoa em especial.

Harry só se deu conta de que tomara o caminho para a _Travessa do Tranco _quando reparou que não estava mais esbarrando em outras pessoas a cada dois passos. O barulho dos fogos diminuíra até se calar por completo, e tudo ao seu redor ficara consideravelmente mais escuro. Estava sozinho agora. Mas isso não fez com que Harry diminuísse o ritmo, muito pelo contrário, ele passou a andar mais depressa. Então, dobrando uma esquina, o bruxo avistou um velho e enferrujado letreiro onde se lia _"Caverna do Dragão"_ e reprimiu um sorriso antes de cruzar a soleira da porta que fechou com um baque seco atrás de si.

**—X—**

Uma densa neblina se formara nos céus, empestando todo o ar com o cheiro ocre dos fogos recém-queimados. Draco Malfoy torceu o nariz e fechou a janela com um estalo. Massageou seu pulso por alguns instantes, sentindo o braço dolorido após tantas horas de acenos ininterruptos. Quando era mais jovem, o halloween sempre fora o seu feriado favorito, mas, de uns anos para cá, a festa se tornara mais cansativa e burocrática do que propriamente divertida.

Caminhou a esmo pelo vasto aposento, iluminado por candelabros de prata, até alcançar uma poltrona de couro negro de espaldar alto, onde se instalou com um suspiro pesado. Por um fugaz instante, ele pensou que se sentia tão cansado quanto se tivesse sido atacado por um hipogrifo raivoso, mas acabou soltando uma risada amarga logo em seguida. Draco sabia, afinal, que as sensações não eram sequer minimamente parecidas.

"Você esteve ótimo hoje à noite, Draco."

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. Soltou outro suspiro, engolindo em seco. Definitivamente, não estava no humor para os comentários perigosos e pouco amigáveis de Blaise Zabini.

"Já te disse que é _Malfoy_." Resmungou sem tirar a mão de cima dos olhos. Ele não podia ver, mas fizera Blaise abrir um sorriso amplo e satisfeito devido ao seu comentário.

"Bobagem." O bruxo negro deu de ombros e caminhou até o bem abastecido bar, num dos extremos do aposento. "Todos os membros do comitê já foram embora. Não vejo necessidade para formalidades quando estamos a sós, _Draco_."

O loiro deixou a mão pender sobre o colo, descobrindo os olhos e mirando Blaise com ar irritadiço. O sorriso do outro homem se ampliou ainda mais, e Blaise ergueu um braço, sustentando o copo repleto de um líquido âmbar na direção do loiro, num brinde mudo.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Draco com rispidez, apoiando ambas as mãos nos braços da poltrona e fazendo menção de se levantar.

Blaise ergueu o dedo indicador, pedindo tempo, enquanto virava a bebida de uma vez. Draco suspirou, firmando um dos cotovelos na poltrona, e apoiou a curva do rosto numa das mãos finas, aparentando profundo e crônico desinteresse.

"Você prometeu que pensaria no caso, Draco." A voz de Blaise era tranqüila, mas havia um quê de cobrança impregnada em casa sílaba.

"Não lembro de ter lhe dito _quando_, Zabini." Retrucou o loiro, rodando os olhos, impaciente. "Eu posso deixar para pensar no caso daqui a uns vinte anos se eu quiser."

A resposta do bruxo negro foi um dar de ombros, indiferente e quase irritante. Draco inspirou fundo. Aquele não era o assunto mais confortável do mundo, e o loiro sabia que não poderia fugir dele para sempre. Soltou outro suspiro, encarando com atenção o homem na sua frente pela primeira vez desde que ele pisara naquela sala. Blaise encheu outro copo e voltou-se para encarar Draco. Desta vez, porém, preferiu ingerir o líquido em pequenos goles, apreciando o sabor da bebida. Seus olhos profundamente negros brilhavam, refletindo os resquícios das luzes dos fogos de artifício que ainda explodiam do lado de fora da janela.

"Você sabe que não tem vinte anos para pensar, _Malfoy_."

Draco fechou os olhos, tentando não sorrir. Ele conseguira tirar Zabini do sério. Fora até bem rápido esta noite.

"Sim, eu sei." O loiro respondeu, as pálpebras ainda cerradas, apreciando a tranqüilidade que apenas a escuridão era capaz de proporcionar. "Eu sei." Ele repetiu, mais para si do que para Blaise.

"Se sabe, Draco, por que demorar tanto para tomar uma simples decisão? É só uma palavra de ordem, nada mais. Sim ou não? O que pode dar errado, afinal?"

"_Tudo_." Disse o loiro, sem abrir os olhos. "Talvez eles estejam se escondendo por aí, Zabini, mas não estão mortos. Tem idéia do que pode acontecer caso um deles resolva dar o ar da graça... justamente agora? Não. Eu acho melhor esperar."

"Esperar pelo quê? A eleição está ganha, Draco. O cargo é seu. Tudo é uma questão de tempo."

"Tempo. Tempo." Draco entoou, a voz arrastada. "Eu tenho tempo. Posso esperar."

Blaise conteve um sorriso.

"Não, não pode."

Draco abriu os olhos. Blaise o encarou de volta, a boca subitamente seca.

"Não posso? O que quer dizer com _'não posso'_?"

"A senhora Malfoy soube do plano... e ela..." Blaise já não encarava Draco nos olhos e balançava o copo nas mãos, enquanto bebericava o restante de seu conteúdo nervosamente. "A Madame quer que seja feito o mais rápido possível. Já conseguiu todo apoio político que precisamos. Ela só não quer passar por cima da _sua_ ordem direta."

Draco soltou um palavrão e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, enfiando os dedos magros entre os fios loiros. Abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a por alguns instantes em completo desalento. Escutou o som dos passos de Blaise, que se aproximava, mas não fez nenhum movimento para impedir que ele tocasse seu ombro.

"Draco-"

"Dê o fora daqui." Veio a voz seca e dura em resposta. "Suma da minha frente."

Blaise estancou no lugar, a mão que segurava o copo vazio inerte ao lado do corpo, para então se endireitar, recompondo-se.

"Qual é a sua resposta, Draco?"

Os olhos cinzas cintilaram de leve quando o loiro ergueu o rosto pálido e pontudo. Não havia nada em sua face que demonstrasse raiva ou contrariedade. Nenhum vinco. Nada.

"Eu preciso mesmo dizer?" Mas seu tom de voz era claro. _E era contra_.

"Ainda pode conversar com ela, Draco. Talvez você possa fazê-la mudar de idéia-"

"Você sabe muito bem que não posso." Draco levantou da poltrona e passou por Zabini sem olhar para ele, mas se deteve antes de alcançar a porta, voltando o corpo. "Só reze para que eu não descubra quem foi o filho da puta que deixou essa história chegar aos ouvidos dela, Zabini."

"Você sabe que nunca vai descobrir. E que mesmo que descubra, isso não vai mudar nada."

Draco soltou outro suspiro. Estava cansado.

"Sim. Eu sei."

O ruído da porta se abrindo encheu todo o aposento. Os dois bruxos não se mexerem por vários segundos. E Blaise foi o primeiro a ceder.

"Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Eu sinto muito."

Mais um suspiro. O último antes de bater a porta.

"Eu também."

**—X—**

Harry puxou o capuz para mais perto do rosto e ergueu a mão direita, gesticulando ao barman que queria mais uma dose. O homem no outro extremo do balcão fez sinal para que ele aguardasse enquanto atendia a um grupo de bruxos com forte sotaque irlandês. Apoiando um dos braços na superfície de madeira, Harry voltou à atividade que ocupara a sua última meia-hora: observar os demais ocupantes do bar.

Estava bastante cheio, mesmo para os padrões de um feriado tão popular como o halloween. Ele não podia negar que no fundo sentia uma certa inquietação diante daquele cenário. Há alguns anos, você não encontraria um lugar como aquele repleto de pessoas só pensando em se divertir e passar o tempo. Ele precisava admitir que talvez nunca se acostumasse com a paz. A maior parte de sua adolescência foi passada em guerra, e nela que fora moldado boa parte do seu caráter.

"Whisky de fogo?" Harry ouviu a voz suave e balançou a cabeça. Esperou o copo encher antes de erguer os olhos e reprimiu um sorriso fraco ao encontrar o rosto conhecido e abatido de Remus Lupin.

"Como você está, Harry?" Lupin abaixou a voz, seus olhos castanhos correndo de um lado para o outro em busca de qualquer movimento suspeito. Todos os outros ocupantes do bar, porém, pareciam muito entretidos em seus próprios copos para dar qualquer atenção a eles.

Harry fez um gesto evasivo com as mãos e em seguida bebeu metade do copo num único gole.

"Teve outra discussão com Hermione e Ron?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, negando. Apontou com o rosto na direção da porta.

"Entendo." Disse Lupin, se pondo a limpar o balcão com um pano úmido. "Também não estou tendo o melhor halloween da minha vida."

O bruxo mais novo ergueu o rosto do copo, o cenho franzido, preocupado.

"Lua cheia?"

Lupin forçou um sorriso.

"Cinco dias atrás. Mas o pior já passou."

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Não está precisando de nada? De mais poção?"

"Não se preocupe. Ainda tenho o bastante até o natal. Agradeça novamente a Neville e Hermione por mim."

O grupo de irlandeses começou a rir entre si e um deles chamou a atenção de Lupin, indicando seu copo vazio. Lupin despediu-se de Harry com um aceno e voltou ao trabalho.

Harry se mexeu nervosamente no banco de madeira. Apesar de visitar o bar há anos, ainda se sentia irrequieto por estar em público em pleno território bruxo. Entretanto, ele sabia que não tinha com que se preocupar de verdade. Aquele era um dos únicos lugares seguros no mundo, afinal, não importava o governo, a _Travessa do Tranco_ tinha suas próprias leis, e o bar era considerado zona neutra. Bruxos que queriam negociar com trouxas usavam os fundos do _Caverna do Dragão _para passar para o lado menos bem-quisto de Londres e vice-versa. Normalmente, Harry entrava e saía pelos fundos do bar, para evitar qualquer eventualidade, mas hoje... hoje ele não estava se importando.

O fato era que ainda não conseguira tirar da cabeça o rosto do afilhado, nem os olhares irritadiços e decepcionados de Ron e Hermione. Os amigos estavam certos, é claro. Ele não deveria ter se conformado com a derrota, com aquela carga negativa que foram obrigados a carregar, como se fossem culpados por alguma coisa realmente grave além de acreditar.

Mas Harry sabia que sua única e verdadeira culpa, _seu erro_, fora ter aberto mão do direito de resposta quando tivera a chance. Por não querer ser o salvador pelo qual todos clamavam, por não querer se expor. Seu medo de falhar fora tão grande que ele obrigara o mundo bruxo a escolher um outro herói, um novo alicerce onde se apoiar. Ele sabia que nunca _quisera_ estar apto para ser o porto-seguro de ninguém.

Harry Potter só não podia imaginar que, não muito longe dali, outra pessoa sentia o mesmo que ele.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_Dedicada à **Maaya M**.  
__Porque ela ficou reclamando que nunca dedicaram uma fanfic HD para ela.  
Espero que goste, minha Anta-Herege favorita!

* * *

_

**NA.:** A idéia da fanfic foi graças a música homônima da banda **Muse** — que eu acho absurdamente FODA (o nome da música, não a música) — e ao pensamento: _"e se num mundo pós-Voldemort Harry Potter deixasse de ser o queridinho dos bruxos? Quem ocuparia o seu lugar? E como? E por quê?"_ Afinal, todo mundo precisa de um ídolo, certo? Certo!

Ah, eu pretendo atualizar conforme for escrevendo e os capítulos terão sempre mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho e este está bem grandinho, né? Então não posso garantir um novo capítulo para muito breve, mas sabem como é... reviews solidárias é algo extremamente estimulante! Favor dizerem o que acharam, please? #puppy eyes#

E NÃO, eu não sei se alguém vai morrer nessa história. Garanto que tem uma porrada de gente JÁ morta, mas não sei se um dos protagonistas vai levar _Avada_ no meio das fuças. Juro que não sei! Sugestões de defuntos são bem-vindas, aliás. xD

* * *

**Agradecimentos Eternos e Incondicionais:** A Calíope Amphora, beta do coração que é uma das únicas que me entende quando eu começo a surtar e dizer _"Isso aqui está um lixo, cadê o botão de delete? Mimimi!"_ Thanks por TUDO, honey! 


	2. A Donzela de Ferro

"_Heróis nascem heróis  
__Ídolos são fabricados."  
_**(Golden boy – Natalie Merchant)

* * *

**

**Apocalipse, Please  
**_Por Dana Norram_

—X—

**Capítulo Dois: _A Donzela de Ferro_**

—X—

Não importava que nenhum único archote estivesse aceso no longo corredor que dava acesso à Ala Norte da mansão. Draco Malfoy já fizera aquele caminho tantas e tantas vezes que acabara o decorando por completo. Mentalmente, enquanto dava passos curtos e arrastados, o bruxo ia formulando frases e sentenças, palavras chaves que poderiam lhe ser úteis. Um incauto observador talvez pensasse que Draco estava prestes a ser interrogado sobre algum crime que cometera, quando, na verdade, ele só se preparava para enfrentar Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco sabia muito bem que não poderia fazer a mãe mudar de idéia, não importava o que dissesse. Mas ele precisava _tentar_ ou jamais ficaria em paz com a própria consciência.

O ruído de seus passos morreu repentinamente quando Draco alcançou um feixe de luz amarelada que escapava pela fresta de uma enorme porta de madeira. Ele inspirou fundo, o braço erguido sobre o batente, pensando se não deveria simplesmente dar as costas, tomar o caminho de seu próprio quarto e dormir. Já que não havia nada o que se fazer, poderia deixar para quando amanhecesse, certo? Sua consciência não o mataria da noite para o dia, afinal.

"Entre, Draco, está aberta." Veio a voz abafada, e o loiro soltou um palavrão baixinho.

'_Como ela faz isso?'_, ele se perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta com um estalo baixo, protegendo os olhos por reflexo. Passara tanto tempo andando a esmo por aqueles corredores escuros que se desacostumara à claridade.

"Venha. Chegue mais perto para dar um beijo na sua mãe."

A voz de Narcissa continuava a mesma que Draco se lembrava de quando era criança. Doce, tranqüila e cuidadosa. Ele espiou pelas frestas dos dedos que mantinha sobre os olhos e abaixou as mãos devagar, inconscientemente admirando o rosto de sua mãe.

Narcissa encontrava-se deitada na enorme cama de dossel que pertencera ao marido, as costas apoiadas em inúmeros travesseiros. Seus cabelos loiros presos numa única e longa trança que descia graciosamente sobre seus ombros. O rosto era tão pálido quanto o do filho, mas possuía contornos mais suaves, levemente arredondados. Os implacáveis olhos azuis eram grandes e vívidos, tornando as minúsculas rugas que os rodeavam quase imperceptíveis. Apenas suas mãos magras e finas denunciavam os cinqüenta e dois anos que possuía. A postura continuava firme e ereta. _Aristocrática_. Havia um ar de indiscutível sabedoria exalando de sua figura. Não havia como negar que a velhice caíra muito bem em Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mãe." A bruxa inclinou o rosto de leve quando Draco se curvou ao seu lado, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha direita. "Está precisando de alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou quando endireitou o corpo, evitando olhar nos olhos dela. Draco às vezes se perguntava se sua mãe tinha alguma perícia em oclumência. Não que isso fizesse diferença. Ele nunca conseguira mentir para ela, de qualquer forma.

"Você é gentil." Narcissa abriu um sorriso, revelando uma fileira de dentes muito brancos. "Mas não, obrigada, já me recolhi há algum tempo. Estava só lendo, esperando você chegar."

Narcissa indicou um livro de capa de couro de dragão ao seu lado, e Draco imediatamente reconheceu o título em letras douradas. Era um dos livros que seu pai costumava ler sempre que tinha tempo, algo sobre técnicas de administração, se não lhe falhava a memória. Bem técnico. Draco não se perguntou por que aquele tipo de literatura poderia interessar a sua mãe, pois ele conhecia muito bem a resposta.

A morte de Lucius fora um grande golpe para Narcissa Malfoy, em vários graus. Havia se passado pouco mais de um ano desde a derrota do Lorde das Trevas, e Lucius já tinha conseguido recuperar boa parte de seus contatos políticos e, conseqüentemente, de seu prestígio. Tudo caminhava num ritmo quase tranqüilo. Novas alianças feitas e muitas antigas sendo reatadas. Claro que seu pai pretendia retomar o antigo _status_ que pertencia aos Malfoy, embora ainda houvesse um longo caminho à sua frente.

Mas Lucius não tinha pressa. A temporada do pai em Azkaban havia lhe ensinado que tempo era justamente a maior arma que se poderia oferecer a um inimigo. _Dando-lhe tempo_, essas foram as palavras dele, _você também lhe dava desejo de superação_. Dava-lhe espaço para pensar qual seria a melhor forma de retribuição. Durante os dois anos em que ficara encarcerado, Lucius decidira que, se saísse vivo de lá, não voltaria a ser fiel a ninguém além da própria família.

Os contatos certos lhe garantiram a segurança de que precisava para sobreviver ao caos da guerra, àquele período negro em que a contagem dos mortos normalmente apagava qualquer vestígio de esperança do ar. E, no final, Lucius fizera aquele acordo que o Ministério tanto evitara e, graças às suas informações, eles puderam se gabar de ter prendido um comensal ou dois, acalmando assim a população ávida por colocar a culpa em alguém. Em meio a tantos indo e vindo da ilha-prisão, o nome de seu pai não fez real diferença na balança e, quando a guerra finalmente acabou, Lucius Malfoy estava livre de qualquer acusação formal. Todos, afinal, tinham direito a uma segunda chance, como os advogados da família fizeram questão de frisar.

Mas, de longe, o que realmente espantou Lucius foi descobrir que seu plano de vingança seria muito mais simples de se executar do que imaginava. De fato, seria também infinitamente menos prazeroso. Sobretudo porque não havia sentido medir forças com alguém que simplesmente jogara a toalha ao primeiro toque do gongo, ele dissera a Draco alguns meses depois de voltar para casa.

Várias vezes seu pai se perguntara se valia a pena botar seu plano em prática, acabando por se decidir pelo _sim_. Sim, Lucius Malfoy decidiu que deveria aproveitar enquanto Harry Potter ainda era um rapazinho que não contava com nada mais do que um pouco de sorte na vida. Enquanto não reivindicasse o posto de salvador do mundo bruxo, Potter era como um grande e iluminado alvo, implorando para ser atingido. E não, seu pai nunca pensava em matar Potter. A morte só o transformaria num mártir, em uma idéia. Uma idéia que jamais morreria com ele.

O que seu pai precisava era virar a mesa. Transformar Potter em algo que, aos olhos do mundo bruxo, seria uma ameaça em potencial. E, claro, Lucius Malfoy precisava de alguém para estar à frente disso quando a sociedade se visse mais uma vez desesperada, sem referência alguma onde se apoiar. Alguém com um nome forte, apoiado pelas pessoas certas e com uma boa fortuna para convencer bruxos menos esclarecidos. Lucius seria a pessoa ideal para essa função, claro, mas seu passado depunha contra ele. Era uma mancha que não poderia ser apagada do dia para a noite.

Curiosamente, a idéia de usar a sua figura jovem e praticamente imaculada viera da própria Narcissa, que de pronto assumira a tarefa de continuar com o plano de Lucius, quando este se fora de forma tão trágica.

Sozinha, sua mãe marcara encontros, firmara contratos e tomara as decisões necessárias a fim de garantir o futuro que o pai queria para o filho. O futuro que Lucius não pôde ter, _mas que Draco teria_, ela não se cansava de repetir. O nome Malfoy voltaria a ser grande no que dependesse de Narcissa, e Draco sabia que sua mãe fizera muito mais do que isso. Ela tinha se superado.

Obviamente apenas as circunstâncias que envolveram a morte de seu pai abriram o caminho pelo qual Narcissa decidiu seguir, mas era aí que estava o grande mérito das ações dela. Transformar uma tragédia aparentemente sem solução na maior cartada que ela poderia lançar sobre a mesa de um jogo perdido. Draco, apesar de às vezes se sentir como uma simples peça num tabuleiro, precisa admitir que estava orgulhoso de sua mãe.

O dia seguinte ao falecimento de Lucius Malfoy encontrou o mundo bruxo em polvorosa. E o motivo não era a ironia de um ex-condenado arrependido encontrar a morte pelas mãos daqueles que um dia foram seus aliados. Não era, porque nunca se conheceu a verdadeira face dos fatos. A razão de tamanha comoção foi o emotivo discurso que sua mãe preparara para o enterro de Lucius, mas que ficou conhecido pelo tom sóbrio e pelo pesar impregnado na sua própria voz. Cada palavra cuidadosamente escolhida ficou gravada na mente dos presentes, que por sua vez as repetiram a familiares e amigos. Em pouco tempo, a notícia se espalhou.

Para boa parte da sociedade bruxa, agora, graças à sua imagem do filho desolado, os Malfoy não passavam de outra família vítima do Lorde das Trevas, fragilizada pela guerra e pelo desespero. Afinal, quem era o Lorde se não um mestiço, igualzinho àquela quem matara seu pai? Um mestiço que se deslumbrara diante dos poderes que nunca fora preparado para compreender? Era agora o trabalho dele, de Draco, como um puro sangue legítimo, impedir que outra ameaça surgisse. '_Os trouxas'_, ele dissera em seu discurso, a voz levemente embargada, '_mais uma vez trouxeram o pesadelo da inquisição para dentro do mundo bruxo, desta vez se valendo do pior dos artifícios: um igual. Sem saber em quem confiar ou acreditar',_ continuara Draco, _'nós lutamos uns contra os outros. Nós deixamos que o sangue impuro dele, que sua ignorância, aliada ao desejo de ser alguém que nunca poderiam ser, machucasse e destruísse nossas famílias..._'

E Draco vira Narcissa Malfoy sorrir por trás de seu véu negro, orgulhosa do filho que seria maior do que o pai.

Afinal, Lucius obviamente fizera algumas escolhas erradas, que Narcissa, em seu papel de esposa, aceitara em silêncio. Mas Draco sabia que agora seria diferente. Narcissa exerceria nele uma influência que jamais teria funcionado com seu pai. Sua mãe se valeria do fato de Draco ser em parte ela. Uma parte que Narcissa traria à tona. Que guiaria e encheria de conselhos.

Conselhos estes que o trouxeram até aquele instante.

"Imagino que tenha conversado com Blaise, não estou certa, meu querido?"

Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de se voltar para a mãe. O rosto dela o mirava com graciosa atenção, e tudo que ele pensara, todas as palavras e frases escolhidas se esvaeceram de sua mente como que por encanto. Ele sabia que jamais a convenceria. Aliás, sempre havia a probabilidade de Narcissa fazê-lo mudar de idéia, apresentando o problema sob uma ótica que ele não havia pensando até então. Fora um erro visitá-la, ele _sabia_ disso.

Mas não podia voltar agora. Draco a encarou, tentando sorrir diante da máscara de ferro que na verdade era o rosto de porcelana de sua mãe.

"Sim. E imagino que você saiba minha opinião. Eu não acho isso _certo_."

E Narcissa sorriu. Sorriu de verdade, sem os artifícios costumeiros. Desprovida de sua postura rígida ela abriu os braços, puxando o filho por uma das mãos até que ele se aninhasse em seu peito. Draco arregalou os olhos imediatamente, sem ter coragem de fugir do abraço do qual tanto sentira falta.

"Ah, meu querido. Querido, eu entendo. Eu _entendo_." Disse Narcissa ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos do filho, soltando-os do rabo de cavalo. "Sei o que você deve estar pensando: _'aquelas pessoas estão praticamente mortas, por que fazer isso com elas? O que vamos ganhar? E se der tudo errado? Por quê? Pra quê arriscar?'_"

Draco soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos, retribuindo o abraço de sua mãe. Sim, ela o entendia, ou ao menos, sabia melhor do que ninguém o que ele estava pensando. Talvez, talvez não tivesse sido uma idéia tão ruim assim vir vê-la. Talvez sua mãe lhe fizesse ver o que ele não conseguia. Fizesse-o entender por que a idéia de dar um fim definitivo aos pacientes da Ala Fechada do St. Mungus não era absurda, muito menos errada.

"Mas nada vai acontecer, você verá, meu bem. Na pior das hipóteses, faremos Potter sair da toca, certo? E aí daremos um jeito nele de uma vez por todas. E você terá seu caminho livre..."

Draco prendeu a respiração, se perguntando se sua mãe fazia idéia o quanto ouvir aquele nome lhe perturbava.

"Mas-"

Narcissa puxou Draco pelos ombros, fazendo com que ele a encarasse. Olhos azuis fixos nos cinzas. O sorriso da face dela não esmoreceu, pelo contrário, se ampliou. Narcissa segurou o rosto do filho entre suas mãos magras, apertando-o com delicadeza.

"É a oportunidade que precisávamos para nos livrar _delas_. A enfermeira infiltrada no St. Mungus diz que as duas têm tido momentos de lucidez e nós não queremos isso, certo?"

"E por que não apenas uma...?"

"Porque levantaria suspeitas, querido, você sabe disso. Uma coisa é baixar um decreto que talvez até venha incomodar algumas pessoas, mas, bem, como isso não as atinge de verdade, logo elas irão esquecer, certo? Outra é tentarmos tirar um proveito óbvio de uma situação como esta. As pessoas precisam pensar que é uma decisão difícil para nós também. Que iremos sair prejudicados, mas que estamos fazendo tudo em nome de um bem maior."

"A senhora não acha que as pessoas podem pensar que agir assim é, digamos... _desumano_?"

Narcissa apertou com mais força o rosto do filho entre suas mãos. Ela ainda sorria.

"Não é desumano matar quem já está morto, querido, é _misericordioso_. Apenas diga às pessoas o que elas querem ouvir e tudo ficará bem."

"Mas não faz parecer que estamos tentando _controlar_ a vida delas?"

O sorriso que Narcissa ostentava esmoreceu por um mísero instante e em seu lugar outro sorriso surgiu. E Draco viu nele o tipo de força que definitivamente não vinha dos Malfoy, mas dos Black. O tipo de força que fazia de sua mãe alguém muito mais implacável do que seu pai. E ele engoliu em seco, desejando não ter feito aquela pergunta, pois sabia que a resposta seria definitiva e indiscutível.

"As pessoas gostam de controle, meu querido, não se iluda do contrário. Se sabem que estão sendo controladas, elas se sentem seguras." Narcissa então afrouxou o aperto em Draco, dando-lhe palmadas sem força na sua face pálida. "E isso sim é _poder_. Mostre a essas pessoas que você está aqui para protegê-las, para mantê-las em segurança. Que você, meu filho, irá assumir o controle da vida delas, se for necessário."

—**X—**

Harry sabia que estava sonhando, afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez em que ele era obrigado a enfrentar seus fantasmas internos sob a forma frágil de Ginny Weasley.

Mas esse era diferente dos pesadelos anteriores. No sonho, ele não tentava salvá-la e era impedido por forças invisíveis que o seguravam parado no lugar. Sequer foi repetida a já conhecida imagem de sua própria figura se atirando na frente do feitiço que a mataria. Desta vez, Harry se via parado na entrada de gringotes, escutando as vozes de dezenas de bruxos ecoando pelas paredes de mármore e o bater incessante das balanças onde Duendes pesavam moedas de ouro e prata. Devagar, ele caminhou na direção de um dos balcões, uma das mãos dentro do bolso interno das vestes, sentindo o pedaço de madeira entre seus dedos.

Ginny encontrava-se junto à superfície lisa, seus braços esbeltos apoiando o rosto, os cabelos longos e vermelhos caindo sobre as costas levemente arqueadas enquanto ela dizia algo para o duende que a atendia. Desta vez, Harry não gritou para que ela se protegesse porque alguém estava ali para matá-la. Ele se aproximou em silêncio, parando atrás de Ginny, a varinha firme em sua mão, mas quando a sua figura fez menção de puxá-la para fora, uma voz chamou seu nome:

"_Potter_!"

Harry voltou o pescoço e viu, parado em meio à pequena multidão que circulava em Gringotes, a figura pálida de Draco Malfoy. Ele, porém, não se parecia em nada com o Draco jovem e amedrontado que uma vez Harry vira abaixar a varinha. O homem parado no meio da multidão tinha o rosto adulto de alguém que passara por muita coisa em pouco tempo e mesmo assim tentava fingir que nada de ruim lhe acontecera. E quando se aproximou mais, Harry percebeu que todos os presentes da multidão possuíam o mesmo rosto de Draco, como se usassem máscaras, como se tentassem se passar por ele.

"_Harry?"_

Harry voltou-se para onde Ginny estava e sentiu seu sangue gelar, porque no lugar da face sardenta e sorridente da caçula dos Weasleys, estava mais uma vez o rosto de Draco. O mesmo Draco dos cartazes espalhados por todo banco que o encaravam com desprezo. Harry puxou a varinha, apontando-a na direção de Ginny. Não, aquela não era Ginny. Aquele era Draco, o responsável pela sua desgraça. Pela desgraça de seus amigos, de seu afilhado...

O bruxo moreno ergueu o braço, a varinha em riste pronta para atacar e ninguém se mexeu ou tentou impedi-lo quando a maldição da morte saiu de sua boca e explodiu na forma de um clarão de luz verde. Harry então se aproximou da figura caída, cuja máscara que estava sobre o rosto se quebrara em mil pedaços. E ele sentiu a boca secar ao se dar conta de que o corpo tombado não era o de Draco Malfoy. Tampouco o de Ginny Weasley.

Era de si mesmo.

"Harry!"

Harry abriu os olhos de repente, sentindo-se preso e sem ar. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia querer explodir o peito que o aprisionava. O ar entrava e saía com dificuldade, e ele precisou de quase um minuto inteiro para se dar conta de que tinha acordado e estava num dos quartos dos fundos do _Caverna do Dragão_. Segurando seus braços com força encontrava-se a figura imponente de Kingsley Shacklebolt e parado, de pé, ao lado da cama, a expressão que tomava conta do rosto de Remus Lupin era de preocupação.

"Harry, você está bem?"

Sem forças para falar, Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou os braços, para que Shacklebolt o soltasse. O bruxo negro lançou um olhar a Lupin, que concordou com um aceno, os olhos castanhos fechados. Ao se ver livre, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi procurar por seus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e secar o suor que se acumulara em sua testa. A cicatriz não doía, o que era longe de ser um consolo.

"Você estava gritando, Potter. Remus me chamou quando não conseguiu acordá-lo. Tem certeza de que está bem?" A voz profunda de Shacklebolt ecoou pelas paredes do pequeno quarto quando ele se levantou, parando ao lado de Lupin. Harry fez um novo aceno, ainda respirando rápido.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi? Que horas são?"

Ouviram-se vozes do lado de fora. Lupin e Shacklebolt trocaram um rápido olhar, e o bruxo negro deu as costas para a cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado ao passar.

"Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" Perguntou Harry, estranhando a atitude do outro bruxo. Lupin balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Harry.

"Não. Kingsley só voltou ao bar. Estamos cheios hoje." Respondeu Lupin com tranqüilidade. "Mandei uma coruja a Hermione mais cedo, avisando que você dormiu por aqui, para eles não se preocuparem."

Harry concordou com um aceno e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, tirando a espessa franja da frente dos olhos. O ritmo de seu coração se acalmando aos poucos.

"E para sua informação, rapazinho, são quase seis horas da tarde do dia primeiro de novembro e você apagou pouco antes de fecharmos o bar, às cinco da manhã." Disse Lupin com um pequeno sorriso ao que Harry arregalou os olhos. Tinha dormido quase doze horas seguidas!

"Eu fiz alguma idiotice?" Perguntou Harry enfiando o rosto nas mãos novamente, uma dor de cabeça bem familiar começando a se alastrar.

"Nada grave." Respondeu Lupin, dando pequenos tapinhas nos ombros de Harry. "Só ameaçou azarar Kingsley quando eu pedi que ele o trouxesse para cá. Você não estava muito disposto a ser carregado, sabe?"

Harry soltou um risada meio contida, fazendo uma anotação mental para pedir desculpas a Shacklebolt mais tarde. O ex-auror vinha sendo muito bom para Lupin, afinal. Harry não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais indicado para ser segurança do Caverna do Dragão.

"Está com fome?" Perguntou Lupin, fazendo com que Harry o encarasse. "Por que não toma um banho enquanto vejo o que posso arranjar na cozinha? Ainda temos o resto do cordeiro que Kingsley trouxe na terça e acho que o gosto continua bom, o que você me diz?"

Com um aceno e um pequeno sorriso, Harry concordou e estava começando a se levantar da cama quando a porta se abriu novamente. Shacklebolt tinha voltado e parecia decididamente transtornado com alguma coisa. Numa das mãos, ele trazia um exemplar do _Profeta Vespertino_.

"Kingsley?" A voz suave de Lupin soou levemente aflita. "Que houve?"

Shacklebolt estendeu o jornal na direção deles.

"Acho bom vocês darem uma olhada nisso."

—**X—**

Já fazia horas que Draco estava trancado em seu quarto, deitado na cama, o antebraço esquerdo erguido sobre o rosto. Em profundo e pesaroso silêncio, ele observava os contornos borrados e quase imperceptíveis da antiga marca negra em sua pele pálida.

Às vezes ele se perguntava o que faria caso um dia acordasse sentindo a caveira e a cobra queimando novamente. De fato, Draco às vezes acordava, muitas delas gritando, para então se dar conta de que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. O Lorde, afinal, estava morto, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os últimos vestígios da marca que ele lhe deixara sumissem por completo. Draco sabia que não era com um punhado de rabiscos na pele que ele deveria se preocupar.

Depois da conversa com sua mãe, ele imediatamente mandara chamar alguns assessores e entrara madrugada adentro redigindo uma nota que deveria ser divulgada no _Profeta _o quanto antes. Porém, devido à natureza extremamente delicada do assunto, foram necessárias várias horas até que Draco considerasse o artigo terminado. Isso impediu a sua publicação no jornal da manhã, mas garantiram que a edição vespertina lhe daria o devido destaque. No mais, uma notícia como aquela seria melhor recebida num horário em que as pessoas estão voltando para seus lares, um lugar onde há coisas mais importantes do que o destino de uma meia dúzia de bruxos esquecidos do mundo.

Exausto, Draco finalmente se deixara vencer pelo cansaço e tinha acabado de amanhecer quando ele adormeceu. Foi acordado na hora do almoço por um elfo doméstico que empunhava uma badeja com chá e meia dúzia de biscoitos, acompanhando por uma edição matutina do _Profeta_. A manchete trazia uma foto sua, acenando para uma multidão com os fogos de artifício estourando ao fundo. O mesmo jornal agora se encontrava jogado no chão ao lado da cama e os seis biscoitos continuavam intocados, embora o bule de chá estivesse vazio.

O som de aplausos fez Draco desviar o rosto de seu antebraço. Parado na soleira da porta encontrava-se Blaise, aplaudindo de modo entusiástico e teatral. Um sorriso largo e quase obsceno se formando no rosto negro, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

"Nada mal, meu caro." Ele disse, puxando a edição do _Profeta Vespertino_ que trazia dentro das vestes, desdobrando-a com um gesto largo e evasivo. "Nada mal _mesmo_."

Draco estreitou as sobrancelhas e levantou da cama imediatamente. Logo ele havia alcançado um roupão que estava jogado sobre uma cadeira, vestindo-o por cima do pijama. Blaise o encarou com um sorriso, e Draco se empertigou, engolindo em seco.

"E isso lá são horas do salvador da pátria ainda estar na cama?"

O loiro ignorou as palavras de Blaise e caminhou em direção ao banheiro que havia no outro extremo do quarto, batendo a porta ao entrar. A força, porém, fez com que a porta ricochetasse contra o batente, mas sem fechar. Blaise aproveitou para seguir Draco, que soltou um muxoxo irritado ao vê-lo no mesmo cômodo. Mas, em vez de expulsá-lo, Draco começou a se livrar das roupas e ligar as torneiras da banheira, sem parecer se importar de verdade com a presença do outro.

"Fiquei até de manhã escrevendo essa porcaria." Disse o loiro enquanto desabotoava a parte de cima do pijama, de fronte ao espelho sobre a pia. Por cima do ombro viu Blaise mordendo o lábio inferior, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos negros das costas pálidas que Draco ia exibindo ao poucos. "Não venha me censurar por ter dormido até tarde."

Os cantos dos lábios de Blaise se ergueram num sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Okay. Não está mais aqui quem falou." O bruxo negro ergueu os braços em rendição. "De qualquer forma, o senhor está de parabéns, meu caro. Que artigo, Draco. Que artigo! Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você realmente _concorda_ com tudo isso."

Draco voltou o corpo, ambas as mãos na cintura. O loiro fitava Blaise com nítida impaciência.

"Você pensa que sim, Zabini, mas não, você não me conhece."

"Não conheço, é?" Disse Blaise com mais um sorriso, abrindo o jornal que tinha nas mãos e começando a ler alguns trechos em voz alta: "_'A medida talvez não seja a mais convencional, mas se mostra necessária. Quase dez anos se passaram e essas pobres pessoas continuam na mesma situação. Mantê-las vivas por um mero capricho é simplesmente indigno. Nós não temos esse direito.'" _Blaise soltou uma gargalhada alta. "Oh, nós não temos o direito! É claro que não podemos deixá-las vivendo a nossas custas, Draco. Mas, por outro lado, temos todo o direito de matá-las já que elas estão loucas demais para dizer _'oh, por favor, senhor Malfoy, não me mate, eu gosto tanto de viver!'_"

Blaise parou de falar quando Draco passou por ele, tomando-lhe o jornal. O loiro voltou para o quarto e começou a rasgar as folhas com as mãos, os ombros trêmulos de raiva.

"Você não me engana, Draco Malfoy." Agora a voz de Blaise, longe de ser sarcástica, parecia tentar expressar algum tipo de conforto. "Nunca me enganou. Fico imaginando o quanto destas são palavras suas e quais vieram da boca da sua mãe!"

O loiro ergueu a mão, pronto para estapear Blaise, mas o homem negro foi mais rápido e segurou-o pelo pulso, empurrando Draco na direção da cama.

"Me larga." Ofegou Draco ao sentir suas pernas bateram contra a madeira do estrado, as tiras de jornal presas entre os dedos. "Me larga, Zabini."

"Estamos nervosinhos hoje, não estamos?" Sussurrou Blaise, ainda segurando Draco com força. "Respire, Draco, respire. _Isso_. Não adianta perder o controle, certo? Você _nunca_ não vai me convencer de que não está nem aí para o destino daqueles pobres infelizes. Você se preocupa, _sim,_ e isso não é errado, mas você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum agindo desta forma. Sua mãe pode até ter uma pedra no lugar do coração, mas ela quer o melhor para você, Draco. Então, já que chegamos a esse ponto, seria bom escutá-la, é claro, mas não tente _me_ convencer de que você concorda com o que ela diz, porque isso é mentira."

O rosto de Draco estava vermelho e as juntas dos dedos que apertavam os pedaços de papel jornal tinham embranquecido diante da força que o loiro fazia. Blaise afrouxou o aperto em torno do pulso de Draco, que deixou os braços caírem lado a lado do corpo, a respiração rasa fazendo o peito nu subir e descer num ritmo lento e compassado.

Os olhos cinzas piscaram várias vezes, sem se desviar da mão que o segurava sem força, a tonalidade escura de Blaise num contraste extremo com o de sua própria pele. Foi quando Draco sentiu ser segurado pelo queixo e acabou por erguer o rosto encontrando um par de olhos negros e brilhantes o encarando com altivez.

Draco engoliu em seco e tentou se afastar, mas atrás dele só havia a cama. Blaise sorriu e se aproximou devagar. Draco fechou os olhos e esperou, como se acabasse de perder uma batalha que sequer tivera a coragem de lutar.

O ruído de algo se partindo o fez abrir os olhos, e Draco imediatamente reparou em três coisas. A primeira era que Blaise largara seu pulso e lhe dera as costas, caminhando em direção a porta. A segunda era que agora havia apenas cinco biscoitos na bandeja ao lado da cama. E a terceira era que as tiras de jornal em suas mãos tinham sido reduzidas a meros fragmentos ilegíveis de papel.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**NA.:** Cissy é uma graça, não? Segundo capítulo postado, pessoas, e praticamente do mesmo tamanho que o anterior. Na verdade, acho que ele é até um pouquinho maior. E foram umas duas semanas de espera, tá bom assim, né? Vou tentar escrever o próximo mais ou menos neste prazo. Favor não se esquecerem de dizer o que acharam. Reviews são meu maior incentivo, eu juro!

**Agradeço** imensamente a todos aqueles que leram e principalmente aos que deixaram comentários felizes: **Calíope Amphora** (Eu dei muita risada sobre o seu planejamento estético. Calíope para prefeita JÁ!), **Sarih** (Prefere, é? Então pelo menos uma pessoa não vai me odiar caso eu resolva matar alguém!), **Lady Yuuko **(Sim, eu dei fim na coitada da ruiva.), **Elizabeth Bathoury Black** (Espero que sim, Lizzy!), **Cami Rocha** (#incapaz de responder algo decente porque ainda está rindo da review#), **Rafael9692** (Não, o Draco não vai morrer. Quero dizer, eu ainda não sei.), **Ferfa** (Não foi exatamente o Draco quem se aproveitou, mas...), **Cristina Melx** (Farei o possível quanto a isso!), **DW03** (Hogwarts não é apenas de puros-sangues, isso será explicado mais para frente. Ah, e o tal prédio abriga apenas o que sobrou da Ordem, não todos os "refugiados". xD), **Marck Evans** (Boa pergunta. Qual o grau de culpa? Só o Harry para responder!), **Danee Black** (Ginny está mortinha da Silva, só isso que posso garantir.), **Isis **(A situação vai mudar logo, eu espero!), **Sy.P** (Prefiro o título à música, sabe?), **Re Tonks **(Eles devem se encontrar no capítulo quatro, mas não do jeito que vocês estão pensando.), **Amy Lupin **(Remus é tudo de bom, né? Não importa fazendo o quê. Eu não tive coragem de matá-lo, Amy!), **Lang **(Espero que continue gostando!), **Jo** (Não era bem o Blaise _quem_ queria, né?), **Lily Carroll **(Já ouvi, mas não fui muito com a cara não. Talvez se fosse apenas instrumental...), **Karla Malfoy **(Não, você não leu errado, eu não pus a classificação angst.), **gutinha** (Eu me empolguei com essa história!), **Maaya M.** (Mas eu juro MESMO!), **Bru Black** (Vamos ver como me saio, né?), **LelyInTheSky **(V DE VINGANÇA! Até que enfim alguém percebeu! #explode o parlamento#), **Mel Deep Dark **(Do Muse eu prefiro a "Time is Running Out".), **Nanann Trootle** (Será que ele vai pra hogwarts? SERÁ? xD) e **Lisse** (Huahauhaua, não, não me impede, né?). Muito obrigada, pessoas/o/


	3. Si vis pacem, para bellum

_"Em tempos de paz, os filhos sepultam os pais;  
__em tempo de guerra, os pais sepultam os filhos."  
_

* * *

**Apocalipse, Please  
**_Por Dana Norram_

—X—

**Capítulo Três: _Si vis pacem, para bellum_ ¹**

—X—

* * *

No que dependesse de Harry, ele teria aparatado direto para o hall de entrada do St. Mungus no instante em que terminou de ler a manchete do _Profeta Vespertino_. Lupin, porém, o convenceu de que ele deveria voltar ao QG da Ordem antes de tomar qualquer atitude drástica. 

Contrariando seus instintos, Harry se viu jogando um punhado de pó de flu na lareira dos fundos do _Caverna_ e berrando seu destino para as chamas esverdeadas. Em poucos instantes ele já estava espanando o pó de suas vestes e limpando a fuligem dos óculos. Logo atrás dele surgiu Lupin. Sozinho.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lupin lhe deu um sorriso discreto em resposta.

"Kingsley ficou. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de levantar suspeitas. Um bar como aquele de portas fechadas no meio da tarde, você sabe, as pessoas falam." Explicou Lupin, fazendo um gesto evasivo com as mãos. "Onde está todo mundo?" Emendou, franzindo o cenho para a salinha escura e completamente vazia na qual tinham acabado de sair.

"No porão." Respondeu Harry, indicando o soalho com um aceno. "Fred e George armaram um sistema que avisa todo o prédio caso alguém tente entrar usando flu. Nossa lareira não está cadastrada na rede do Ministério, mas... nunca se sabe..."

Lupin concordou com a cabeça, e Harry, sem dizer mais uma palavra, tomou a saída da sala, passando por um corredor curto e estreito que levava ao térreo. Ao sentir o cheiro forte de terra invadir-lhe as narinas, Harry passou os olhos pelo lugar com atenção, para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

"Aqui." Disse ao abrir a porta da estufa pequena e úmida. Dirigindo-se até uma das bancadas, Harry começou a empurrar o móvel, empregando um pouco de força para afastá-lo da parede. Usando os pés, ele então retirou o excesso de terra do piso, revelando um alçapão de madeira que levava até o porão. Sob o olhar intrigado de Lupin, Harry se ajoelhou ao lado da tampa e deu três batidas rápidas com os nós dos dedos. Segundos depois, veio a resposta na forma de um único e forte '_toc_!'.

A tampa foi imediatamente aberta por um jovem de longos cabelos claros, amarrados de qualquer jeito junto à nuca. Uma espécie de bandagem cobria todo o lado esquerdo de sua face, que parecia ter sido vítima recente de fortes queimaduras. O rapaz encarou Lupin por um instante, como se puxasse seu rosto pela memória, para então abrir um sorriso franco e largo, antes de voltar-se para Harry.

"Estão todos lá embaixo. Hermione convocou uma reunião de emergência."

Harry fez um aceno rápido e começou a descer as escadas.

"Como você está, Colin?" Perguntou Lupin ao rapaz, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo tão logo alcançaram o chão.

"Já estive bem melhor, professor." Respondeu Colin Creevey dando de ombros e fechando a tampa com um aceno da varinha. Lá de cima vieram os sons da terra e da bancada voltando aos seus devidos lugares. Normalmente eles evitariam usar magia para não serem detectados pelo Ministério, mas a situação atual pedia praticidade, não cautela.

"E Neville... como ele reagiu?" Perguntou Harry, olhando para Colin por cima do ombro, mas o outro se limitou a balançar a cabeça, fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

"Foi Luna quem contou. Antes mesmo do _Profeta_ sair." Resmungou Colin, parecendo subitamente irritado. "E eu lhe digo uma coisa, Harry, aquela mulher não tem a _menor _noção. Deu a notícia como se estivesse dizendo a previsão do tempo ou coisa assim! Não vi os dois depois disso, mas Neville deve ter ficado arrasado."

Harry encarou Colin, incomodado com o tom amargo da voz do outro. A maneira como a guerra transformava as pessoas era positivamente cruel. Já fazia muito desde a época em que Colin perdera o costume de persegui-lo por aí, na tentativa de conseguir uma foto ou um autógrafo. Desde a morte de seu irmão, Denis, assassinado por aurores meia década atrás, a face outrora alegre e jovial de Colin fora tomada por uma sombra constante. Ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos a mais do que todos os outros e Harry desconfiava que suas marcas e cicatrizes visíveis não eram nada comparadas àquelas que estavam escondidas dentro dele. Colin se juntara ao que sobrara da Ordem, sim, mas não fazia questão alguma de participar das atividades do grupo. Era, de fato, curioso vê-lo opinando tão abertamente daquela maneira.

"Luna é a esposa dele." Harry deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar, descendo por um corredor estreito, parcamente iluminado que ia ficando mais úmido conforme eles avançavam. "Não vejo ninguém mais indicado do que ela para falar com Neville."

Colin torceu o rosto numa careta, mas não respondeu. Os três homens tinham acabado de parar diante de um portão de ferro escuro quando Colin ergueu o braço e deu duas pancadas sobre a superfície com força. Uma portinhola se abriu na altura de seus rostos e um par de olhos azuis surgiu do outro lado.

"Graças a Merlin!" Escutou-se uma voz grave, soando aliviada. "Achei que você fosse correr para a droga do hospital assim que soubesse!" Ron abriu a porta, dando um abraço forte em Harry e cumprimentando Lupin com um vigoroso aperto de mão.

O lugar parecia pertencer a uma velha galeria da rede de esgotos londrina, embora estivesse seca e razoavelmente iluminada. Cerca de vinte pessoas encontravam-se espalhadas por aqui e ali, sentadas em cadeiras velhas ou apoiadas contra as paredes de cimento escuro. Alguns poucos rostos cansados ergueram a cabeça quando Harry entrou acompanhado por Lupin e Colin, mas a maioria não pareceu prestar atenção neles.

Neville estava com a face enterrada nas mãos, sentado num canto. Parada ao seu lado, de pé, Luna lhe dava tapinhas ocasionais nas costas e murmurava alguma coisa sobre como a última planta que ele criara em cativeiro estava florescendo bem. Do outro lado do salão, Hermione tinha os lábios apertados de nervoso e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, enquanto conversava em voz baixa com dois ruivos de ombros largos e traços idênticos. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sentimento estranho de inquietação inundando seu peito. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que vira Fred e George tão sérios. E ele já estava caminhando na direção da amiga e dos gêmeos quando alguém praticamente se materializou na sua frente, lhe dando um forte empurrão. Seus óculos escorregaram do rosto e Harry os arrumou de volta na face antes de endireitar o corpo.

"Vê se pega leve, Tonks!" A voz de Ron ecoou ao lado de Harry, que sentiu uma mão em seus ombros.

Franzindo o cenho, Harry se viu encarando um homem alto e magro na casa dos sessenta anos. A barba estava por fazer, os cabelos grisalhos eram sem corte e as roupas amarrotadas pareciam cobertas de poeira.

"É culpa _dele_!" Acusou o homem, apontando o dedo indicador para Harry e fazendo menção de empurrá-lo outra vez. No mesmo instante dois pares de braços o seguraram com força.

"_Relaxa_, Tonks." Disse Fred, lançando um significativo olhar para o irmão. "Harry não tem nada a ver com aquilo. Você sabe disso."

"Minha menina vai ser _executada_ por causa _dele_!" Berrou o homem, quase cuspindo e fazendo força para se livrar dos gêmeos. "Todos mundo sabe que Potter foi um fraco ao deixar aquele bando de abutres vivos! Eu teria acabado com eles um por um!"

"Senhor Tonks, vamos nos acalmar, por favor." Lupin se adiantou, entrando na frente de Harry e tentando colocar as mãos nos ombros do homem.

"Saia da minha frente, lobisomem!" Berrou Ted Tonks, visivelmente alterado. "Você é parte disso! Nymphadora só vivia por _sua_ causa e veja o que aconteceu com ela! Está lá, presa naquele maldito quarto. Dizem que é um perigo para os outros e para si mesma! E tudo isso por quê? Porque você largou a minha menina. Você era tudo que importava para ela e ela saiu por aí... desesperada por vingança e acabou daquele jeito! A culpa é dele e é _sua_. De todos vocês!"

"Tonks era uma auror formada e competente. Uma mulher crescida que sabia o que queria e que tinha a perfeita noção de onde estava se enfiando. Ninguém a obrigou a coisa alguma. Ela _escolheu_ atacá-los quando tudo já estava acabado e arcou com as conseqüências dos próprios atos." Disse Harry, afastando Lupin com uma das mãos e se colocando na frente de Ted Tonks com o rosto erguido em desafio. "Se colocar a culpa em mim vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor, senhor Tonks, vá em frente. Fred... George? Larguem-no."

Os gêmeos trocaram um longo e significativo olhar antes de, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, soltarem os braços do homem. Este, porém, não voltou a atacar Harry ou mesmo Lupin. Repentinamente pálido, Ted Tonks deixou os ombros penderem e desviou os olhos para o chão.

"Minha filhinha, minha menina..." A voz embargada do homem fez com que vários dos presentes desviassem o olhar da cena, envergonhados. "Eles vão matá-la como um animal, eu sei que vão..."

Harry sentiu ser empurrado para o lado e em silêncio assistiu Hermione se aproximar de Ted Tonks, lhe estendendo um cálice cheio de um líquido de cor púrpura. "Aqui, senhor Tonks." Ela murmurou em tom gentil, obrigando o homem a dar um gole na poção.

Tão logo Tonks terminou, Hermione deu fim no cálice com um aceno e fez um sinal para que Fred e George o tirassem de lá. Os gêmeos assentiram, arrastando o homem e largando-no numa cadeira afastada.

Colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha, Hermione voltou-se para Harry e Lupin. Havia um mudo pedido de desculpas em sua face corada.

"Ele apareceu um pouco antes de vocês chegarem. O pobre homem não sabe o que fazer. Tonks é a única coisa que ainda o mantém vivo. Ele ia visitá-la hoje quando... quando recebeu a notícia."

Houve um momento de constrangido silêncio onde tudo que se ouvia eram as fungadas de Ted Tonks ao fundo. Lupin limpou a garganta, e Harry o encarou com atenção.

"O que exatamente nós sabemos, Hermione?" Ele perguntou, claramente tentando mudar de assunto, os olhos fixos no homem ao canto. "O jornal só dizia que o Ministério aprovou a proposta de Malfoy: extinguir a Ala Fechada do St. Mungus e a morte dos internos por administração da poção do morto-vivo."

Hermione soltou um suspiro fundo e olhou por cima do ombro para Neville, que continuava na mesma posição de quando Harry entrara. Parecia até que ele não tinha visto a cena que Ted Tonks fizera ainda há pouco.

"O argumento é que é 'indigno' deixá-los lá, sendo que eles nem têm idéia de que estão vivos." Ela disse, novamente cruzando os braços e apertando os lábios. Ron postou-se atrás dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Hermione pareceu relaxar um pouco e fechou os olhos, como se sentisse repentinamente segura. "Fizeram até mesmo uma comparação com aqueles que ganham o Beijo do Dementador. Dizem que seus corpos estão vivos, mas não suas almas, e que o certo seria acabar com o sofrimento deles e de suas famílias de uma vez por todas. Nas palavras do Malfoy é duro para ele tomar uma decisão como aquela, mas é necessário."

Harry sem perceber, prendeu a respiração de leve à menção daquele nome, mas continuou em silêncio.

"Sabem," A voz de Ron soou curiosa e todos se voltaram para ele. "Eu nunca entendi muito bem como eles conseguiram deixar Bellatrix Lestrange no St. Mungus depois que ela perdeu a razão de vez." E agora havia um quê amargura em suas palavras. "Tudo que ela fez era o suficiente para ser mandada a Azkaban duas vezes. Louca ou sã."

"Na época, o Ministério declarou que Bellatrix poderia estar fingindo a própria insanidade e que precisava ser vigiada o tempo todo." Lembrou Lupin, a expressão completamente fechada. "E não poderiam fazer isso em Azkaban, é claro."

"_Conversa_." Disse Hermione, rodando os olhos, impaciente. "A verdade é que Narcissa Malfoy não suportava a idéia de ficar longe da irmã depois que o marido morreu."

"Ah, mas vocês sabem o que corre à boca pequena, não sabem?" Colin juntou-se ao grupo e só naquele instante Harry percebeu que eles não eram os únicos interessados na conversa. Várias outras cabeças estavam voltadas na direção deles. "Dizem que na verdade foi Bellatrix quem matou Lucius Malfoy e que sua esposa invalidou a irmã de propósito... _para fazê-la sofrer_."

"Deixe de delírios, Colin." Hermione balançou a cabeça, apertando as mãos de Ron entre as suas, parecendo decididamente incomodada com aquela idéia. "Todos sabemos _quem_ fez aquilo com Lucius Malfoy. Foi Tonks. Havia testemunhas, a própria Narcissa, elfos domésticos e tudo mais."

"Grande coisa." Riu-se Colin, subitamente amargo. "Até aí também havia uma dúzia de testemunhas afirmando que Sirius Black matou Peter Pettigrew e nós bem sabemos que-"

"Já chega." Harry interrompeu Colin, tentando não olhar para Lupin, que parecia repentinamente muito interessado nos próprios pés. "Assassina de Lucius Malfoy ou não, Tonks está no St. Mungus na iminência de ser executada com as bênçãos do Ministério da Magia. E Bellatrix Lestrange também. Não percebem a grande jogada deles? Matando ambas a história oficial vai ser a _única_ história e ninguém jamais poderá desmenti-la."

O grupo silenciou por alguns instantes. A mente de Harry trabalhava a mil. Ele se lembrava das manchetes, embora nunca tivesse acreditado numa única palavra delas. Oito anos atrás, Tonks acordara numa manhã, tomara seu café, dera bom dia ao pai e a mãe e saíra dizendo que ia trabalhar. Ninguém desconfiou que algo estava errado. Na hora do almoço a notícia já havia se espalhado em todos os cantos de Londres. Lucius Malfoy fora assassinado em sua mansão, e Nymphadora Tonks era a principal suspeita. A acusação? De que ela se aliara à recém-capturada Comensal da Morte Bellatrix Lestrange para matar a família Malfoy.

Devido ao desfecho do caso — Tonks e Bellatrix, ambas encontradas resmungando coisas sem sentido ao lado do cadáver de Lucius — resolveu-se que tudo não passara de interesse na herança dos Malfoy, uma vez que Tonks poderia ser a herdeira direta caso Bellatrix também morresse. Dizia-se que Tonks voltou-se contra sua 'aliada' logo após assassinar Lucius e ambas acabaram atacando uma à outra até perderem a razão. O fato de Tonks ser a auror responsável por Bellatrix enquanto esta aguardava julgamento só alimentou a teoria que acabou se tornando fato.

Narcissa Malfoy depôs contra Tonks, afirmando que a sobrinha a contatara meses antes, se oferecendo para facilitar a fuga de Bellatrix em troca de ouro. A matriarca dos Malfoys negou ter aceitado a oferta, dizendo ainda que sua recusa fora a razão pela brutal investida contra sua família. Ela não sabia dizer se sua irmã estava envolvida, mas não negou que a possibilidade existia e como lamentava o fato. E como era lamentável pensar que alguém destinado a proteger a população bruxa, como uma auror, poderia ter se corrompido a esse ponto. O discurso que Draco Malfoy fizera no enterro do pai, dias depois, só ajudou a manchar um pouco mais a imagem dos mestiços e nascidos-trouxas. Se valendo do argumento de que sua prima se deixara cegar pela ganância típica dos não-bruxos, ele ganhou apoio de muitas famílias puro-sangue que consideravam uma 'vergonha' deixar que o sagrado uso da magia fosse deturpado por 'valores trouxas'.

Ambas, Tonks e Bellatrix, foram postas sob observação cerrada no St. Mungus, na esperança de que mais cedo ou mais tarde recobrassem a consciência e pudessem ser julgadas. Mas, mesmo tendo sido usados todos os métodos e feitiços conhecidos, foi impossível extrair fatos coerentes de qualquer uma das duas.

"Harry?" A voz de Luna Longbottom o chamou de volta a roda. Ela deixara Neville sentado no canto e agora encarava o moreno com seus grandes olhos azuis. Luna parecia absolutamente tranqüila, como se o assunto em discussão fosse as chances do Chuddley Cannons em vencer o Campeonato Britânico de quadribol daquele ano. "Isso tudo é realmente necessário?" Ela perguntou indicando todos ao redor. "Já se passaram tantos anos. Por que não ignoramos a notícia e simplesmente... continuamos?"

"Perdeu o juízo?" Colin dirigiu-se para Luna, os olhos arregalados. Seu tom de voz fez com que os poucos que não estavam ouvindo a conversa deles, mudassem o foco de atenção. "Estamos falando de pessoas, Luna! E não apenas sobre Tonks. Por Merlin, os pais do _seu_ marido estão lá também!"

Luna esboçou um sorriso largo e cansado.

"Neville pode viver sem eles." E a voz dela perdera o tom tranqüilo, assumindo um quê de sarcasmo que destoava completamente de sua aparência avoada e sonhadora. "Neville _sempre_ viveu sem eles. Quem sabe agora ele não consegue esquecer o passado, caso possa _enterrá-lo_ de verdade."

Harry desviou o rosto de Luna, que encarava Colin como se o desafiasse a replicá-la. Soltou um suspiro audível e cerrou os olhos, esfregando a têmpora com uma das mãos. A guerra também fizera feridas profundas em Luna, e ele sentiu-se mal ao perceber que, longe de soarem como delírios, havia _razão_ nas palavras dela. Talvez fosse verdade. Talvez eles devessem deixar as coisas como estavam e seguir em frente. E ele estava a ponto de dizer isso em voz alta quando a nítida imagem de Draco Malfoy, a mesma da foto que ilustrava a reportagem do _Profeta_ daquela tarde, saltou em sua mente sem permissão. Harry sentiu a garganta secar, subitamente irritado com sua própria consciência. Sim, ele era um bom exemplo sobre _'deixar as coisas como estavam e tentar seguir em frente'_.

"Luna tem razão." Todos se voltaram ao ouvir a voz de Neville, que colocara uma mão no ombro da esposa. Os anos haviam deixado-no mais alto do que Harry, quase do mesmo tamanho de Ron. Seu rosto perdera o ar infantil e não havia qualquer vestígio de medo em seus olhos, agora avermelhados devido ao tempo que passara com as mãos sobre eles. "Eu deveria deixá-los em paz. Malfoy pode ser um filho da puta, mas há verdade no que ele diz. É egoísmo da minha parte manter meus pais vivos por um capricho. Eles estão assim desde que me conheço por gente e... mesmo que eles voltassem hoje à consciência, o que eu diria a eles? O que eles diriam a mim? Não. Acho que é mesmo hora disso tudo acabar."

"Neville..." Hermione tinha os olhos marejados e uma mão sobre os lábios. Ron encarava o amigo como se nunca tivesse o visto antes. Lupin e Colin ficaram pálidos diante de suas palavras. Harry limpou a garganta e todos se voltaram para ele.

"Entendo o que você quer dizer, Neville, mas você não acha que tudo isso soa muito oportuno? Malfoy passou todos esses anos dando um fim nas sujeiras da família dele. O que me parece é que agora ele quer colocar a última pá de terra e fechar a cova de vez. Se Tonks e Bellatrix morrerem, ele está limpo. Completamente limpo. É verdade, ele tem um ponto sobre ser egoísmo deixar essas pessoas viverem sem realmente estarem vivas, mas, se fossem os _meus_ pais naquele quarto, eu não iria deixar outra pessoa decidir como e quando eles morreriam. Eu tenho certeza de que eles esperariam mais de mim."

Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso às palavras de Harry. Neville ficara vermelho, mas seus olhos continuavam isentos de medo.

"Você está dizendo que eu mesmo deveria matá-los, é isso, Harry?"

Todos voltaram os olhos para o moreno, as bocas entreabertas de surpresa.

"Estou dizendo que é muito fácil se conformar com a decisão deles, como se ela fosse a única alternativa. Concordo que não há o que se fazer para trazer seus pais de volta. Concordo que não há nem mesmo uma _razão_ para isso. Mas também não há razão alguma para deixar uma pessoa que nada tem a ver com eles decidir algo que caberia à _você_. Como não há razão para deixar isso acontecer com Tonks, sendo que o pai dela está bem ali, lutando por ela. Se eles quiserem acabar com a raça de Bellatrix, que o façam, e que façam bem-feito desta vez. Mas acho que não podemos deixar isso acontecer com Tonks, nem com os seus pais."

Ninguém disse coisa alguma. Luna olhou para o esposo, que parecia estar travando uma espécie de batalha interna. Parecia que já tinha sido difícil para ele tomar aquela decisão e era mais difícil ainda admitir que ela poderia estar errada.

"Que você sugere que façamos, Harry?" Perguntou Lupin, quebrando o silêncio após alguns instantes.

"O mesmo que eu quis fazer quando coloquei as mãos naquele jornal. Vamos trazê-los para cá. Nós podemos cuidar de Tonks aqui. E podemos dar um enterro decente aos seus pais, Neville, se você quiser."

"Não vou deixar aqueles bastardos matarem a minha menina." Ouviu-se a voz de Ted Tonks, que permanecia sentado na cadeira onde os gêmeos o largaram, mas seus olhos alertas mostravam que ele não perdera uma só palavra do que foi dito. "Nem que eu tenha de entrar lá sozinho e trazê-la nas costas."

"Não." Neville voltou-se para o homem, um ar inescrutável na face. "Não sozinho. Eu irei com você."

Harry adiantou-se, postando-se ao lado de Neville e colocando uma mão em seus ombros. Olhou do amigo para Tonks e abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso que muitos achavam ter se perdido com o passar dos anos.

"Nenhum de vocês estará sozinho. Nós faremos isso juntos."

— **x —**

Draco nunca gostara de hospitais. Passara tempo suficiente em um logo após o término da Guerra, se recuperando de um ferimento no braço esquerdo. Nunca em toda sua vida ele se sentira tão mal, como se estivesse sendo sufocado aos poucos por aquele ar pesado, denso e doentio. Não havia nada pior do que tentar dormir ouvindo os gritos abafados pelas paredes grossas e pelo ruído dos pés dos curandeiros indo e vindo nos largos corredores. Ele não pregara os olhos em nenhuma única noite que passara no St. Mungus e estar de volta àquele lugar, mesmo que fosse apenas para uma visita rápida, o deixava irrequieto e suando frio.

Sua mãe não quisera acompanhá-lo, sob o argumento de que poderia se arrepender daquela decisão caso pusesse os olhos na irmã. Draco tivera que se segurar para não rir. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que sua mãe não se importaria nem um pouco em oferecer a própria cozinha para preparem a poção para Bellatrix e os outros pacientes. De fato, não havia muitos internos na Ala fechada do St. Mungus, além de um casal de velhos decrépitos (que ele sabia serem os pais de Longbottom, que morrera na guerra), sua querida tia e, claro, a responsável pela morte de seu pai.

Um arrepio frio e desconfortável subiu por sua espinha ao se lembrar dela. Nymphadora Tonks era um mistério para Draco. Ele mesmo não conseguia entender o que levara a prima a fazer o que fizera. Ele a vira algumas vezes durante o começo da guerra, mas, a despeito de seu duvidoso gosto para se vestir e se comportar, ela não parecia do tipo 'ambiciosa'. Ele não estava em casa quando seu pai fora assassinado, logo não presenciara coisa alguma. Tinha apenas a palavra de sua mãe e precisava acreditar nela.

Parando do lado de fora da porta, Draco lançou um olhar atravessado a Blaise, que cantarolava baixinho ao seu lado. Os dois estavam acompanhados por um trio de curandeiros e por um auror taciturno. A ordem do dia era oficializar que aqueles pacientes eram totalmente inválidos e, portanto, poderiam ser submetidos à administração da poção do morto vivo. Os curandeiros estavam ali para atestar a idoneidade da declaração, Draco e Blaise para serem testemunhas e o auror para dar segurança ao processo.

A luz do sol entrava no quarto através das janelas gradeadas. Havia quatro camas. A primeira era ocupada por uma bruxa magra e pálida, cujos outrora longos cabelos negros haviam sido raspados completamente. Ela usava um conjunto de vestes verde-claras e parecia largada sobre o colchão como uma boneca de pano, os braços caídos lado a lado, sem se voltar para naqueles que tinham acabado de entrar.

"Não é perigoso deixá-la solta, assim?" Perguntou o auror, olhando para os pulsos aparentemente livres de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"O senhor pode não ver." Respondeu um dos curandeiros com ar de eficiência. "Mas ela está bem presa. Há feitiços de anti-desapataração no quarto, e a Sra. Lestrange é incapaz de sair da cama a não ser que uma enfermeira a ajude. Administramos uma poção de seis em seis horas que a deixa com as juntas e articulações desabilitadas, vê?" Ele se aproximou da cama e pegou um dos braços largados de Bellatrix, sacudindo-o como se o mesmo não fizesse parte do corpo dela.

Draco fechou os olhos diante daquilo, tendo plena consciência de que Blaise o observada com muita atenção. Continuou a andar pelo quarto, passando por mais duas camas, onde os Longbottom se pareciam mais com dois cadáveres que ainda respiravam ocasionalmente do que com pessoas. Seria bondade da parte dele matá-los, sua mãe tinha razão.

A última cama estava coberta com cortinas e, instintivamente, Draco deu um passo para trás, deixando que os curandeiros e o auror se colocassem entre ele e o móvel.

"Ela sempre reclama do sol, por isso deixamos as cortinas fechadas. Não que ela fale coisa com coisa, mas começa a gritar e se debater sem parar quando..."

Mas quem soltou uma exclamação audível na hora em que as cortinas foram abertas não foi Tonks, mas Draco. Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram e a boca escancarou-se em descrença diante da imagem de alguém que nunca mais ele imaginara ver.

Sentado ereto na cama e trajando as mesmas vestes verde-claras que Bellatrix, encontrava-se a figura austera de Lucius Malfoy, os longos cabelos loiros caídos sobre os ombros. Um sorriso definitivamente cruel saltava de seu rosto pálido, que se contorceu numa careta ao encarar Draco, cujos batimentos cardíacos aceleraram instantaneamente.

"Pare já com isso, Srta. Tonks." Veio a voz de um dos curandeiros que se aproximou da cama com a varinha em punho.

O rosto de Lucius voltou-se para o homem com ar de desprezo, mirando a varinha como se quisesse tomá-la das mãos dele. O curandeiro aproximou-se da cama, brandindo a varinha e murmurando um feitiço que fez com que a figura de Lucius cerrasse os olhos, como se tivesse sido nocauteado e desmaiasse sobre o colchão. Draco quase puxou a própria varinha para impedir o homem de atacar seu pai, mas no instante seguinte, no lugar de um Lucius desacordado havia uma jovem mulher que ele reconheceu como sendo Nymphadora Tonks. O rosto com feitio de coração parecia cansado e seus cabelos tinham sido raspados da mesma forma que Bellatrix.

"Pedimos desculpas, senhor Malfoy," Disse o curandeiro, guardando a própria varinha, o cenho franzido diante da mulher desfalecida. "Devíamos ter imaginado algo assim. Desde que se tornou nossa paciente, a Srta. Tonks tem o costume de assumir a forma de pessoas que conheceu durante sua vida, inclusive chegando a repetir frases ou palavras que tenha ouvido dessas mesmas pessoas. É um pouco perturbador para quem não está habituado, mas não é a primeira vez que ela assume a figura do senhor seu pai. Achamos que isso é um modo de seu subconsciente exaurir a culpa pela morte dele."

Draco engoliu em seco e assentiu em silêncio, embora seu coração ainda batesse rápido e descompassado. Por um instante, por um mísero instante, ele realmente achara que estava olhando para seu pai, e vê-lo sumir diante de seus olhos fizera com que a ferida formada pela dor de tê-lo perdido uma vez se rompesse novamente. E só Draco sabia quanto tempo ela demoraria a cicatrizar.

* * *

**¹**_ "Se queres a paz, prepara-te para a guerra."__**

* * *

**_

**NA.: **Vocês não me odeiam (muito) por eu ter levado mais de um mês para postar o terceiro capítulo, né? **(#insira gigantescos puppy eyes aqui#)** Me desculpem, sério, mas eu não consegui parar e sentar na frente do computador para escrever nada que não fossem textos do trabalho nas três últimas semanas. Eu vou tentar (juro!) compensar nos próximos capítulos, okay? Agora, antes que vocês me perguntem: Harry e Draco devem se encontrar no próximo capítulo, não que isso signifique muita coisa. E só para constar:

* * *

**Agradeço** a todos os que leram e especialmente àqueles que deixaram comentários: **Calíope Amphora** (nada a declarar sobre Kingsley/Remus, mas que eu queria, eu queria. xD Aliás, Cissy, pega eu!), **LelyInTheSky** (não tenho a menor idéia! Não acho que vá ser uma fic enooorme, mas garanto pelo menos uns dez capítulos, viu?), **Karla Malfoy** (Okay, eu confesso. ::grin::), **Elizabeth Bathoury Black** (Atualmente, na fic, estamos na quinta-feira, Lizzy! xD), **Lullus** (_V de Vingança_ é LUZ! Mas agora a moda é mesmo _300_, e eu quero escrever um capítulo com muito sangue e lanças afiadas para compensar!), **Lady Yuuko** (Eu sou plenamente a favor do Lupin de batina, moça, ele deve ficar uma graça!), **Sy.P** (Cissy é linda. Não fica com medo dela não. ;-), **Marck Evans** (E é uma vilã com tudo em cima, não é que nem o Voldemort que só sobrou a carcaça, xD), **JhU Radcliffe** (Meu, que honra! Fico muito feliz de essa ser sua primeira fic slash, espero não decepcionar!), **Jo** (Fica com raiva dos Malfoy não! Eles são tão lindos!), **Lily Carroll** (#exorcizando o Pottah# 'Sirius Black, saia deste corpo que não te pertence!'), **Isabelle Malfoy** (não, a fic não vai ser angst. Pode até te dar um aperto no peito de vez em quando, mas não pretendo mudar a classificação dela, ok?), **Felton Blackthorn** (Que bom que a curiosidade venceu, Felton! Espero que continue gostando da fic!), **Cristina Melx** (Narcissa é macho e Lucius também, logo, não sei a quem o Draco puxou...), **Amy Lupin** (no geral tenho problemas para trabalhar o Draco, acho o Pottah mais simples, mas prometo investir no loiro, moça!), **Lisse** (O título se referia a Cissy mesmo e não, mim estar completamente bem e não, não tem mesmo angst na classificação), **DW03** (Se é real o climinha entre o Blaise e o Draco? Temo que sim!), **Sophie Huston** (Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe. Prometo tentar não demorar tanto para postar o próximo...), **Gisele.M** (_'For one more forgotten hero and a world that doesn't care'_? Nossa, isso é realmente a cara do primeiro capítulo! Lindo mesmo!), **gutinha** (E olha que no geral politicagem me dá nos nervos. Quem gosta dessas coisas é a Calíope! xD), **Ferfa** (Mas Cissy não tá ameaçando _ninguém_ de morte!), **vilon** (Eu não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer com _'constante presença de fatos não explicados'_ uma vez que ainda estamos no segundo — agora terceiro — capítulo, nem sobre Harry e Draco estarem 'fora dos personagens' se considerarmos que eles estão dez anos mais velhos e que passaram por muita coisa durante esse tempo todo e portanto, amadureceram etc., mas agradeço pelos comentários e pelas dicas. xD), **Gabri Chaplin** (Obrigadinha! Espero que continue gostando!), **Cami Rocha** (Réri-"Só-me-fodo"-Pottah, muito prazer! xD) e **Maaya M**. (E aí, gostou de saber quem estava no St. Mungus?). 


End file.
